ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Station log, Deep Space 9, 2370
In 2370 numerous log entries were made in the station log on Deep Space 9. (Star Trek: Deep Space 9) Entrants * Commander Benjamin Sisko ( ) * Lieutenant Jadzia Dax ( ) * Major Kira Nerys ( ) * Ensign DeCurtis ( ) Entries Station evacuation. ( ) * "Station Log, Stardate 47182.1. DS9 has been temporarily evacuated due to a violent plasma disruption. Until the disturbance ends, we'll be forced to maintain the station with a skeleton crew." Cardassian orphans. ( ) * "Station Log, Stardate 47177.2. The arrival of Gul Dukat only powers my suspicion that we are being manipulated in some unseen manner. Doctor Bashir and Elim Garak continue to search for anything of relevance in the adoption files. So far, they've found nothing. The decision on custody for Rugal cannot wait much longer." * "Station Log, Stardate 47178.3. After long and difficult deliberations, I have decided to allow Pa'Dar to take his son back to Cardassia. Although I am convinced his Bajoran foster parents treated him with love, Rugal has been the clear victim in this conspiracy. I believe it's time for his healing to begin." Nidell's recovery. ( ) * "Station Log, supplemental. Epsilon 119 continues to burn brightly, a fitting memorial to a brilliant man. Meanwhile, I'm happy to report Nidell has made a complete recovery. Unfortunately, she has no memory of Fenna's experiences." Skrreean refugees. ( ) * "Station Log, Stardate 47391.2. Chief O'Brien is continuing to oversee repairs to the Skrreean ships docked at the station. Meanwhile, Minister Rozahn and Vedek Sorad have arrived from Bajor with an official response to the Skrreeans' request to immigrate." Investigation of unknown lifeform aboard DS9. ( ) * "Station Log, Stardate 47391.7. Engineering crews have been working for over 15 hours searching conduits. There have been no additional incidents and no further evidence of the alien lifeform has been found." Among the results of various station logs recorded between Stardate 47550.0 and Stardate 47569.4. ( ) * "Station log, Stardate 47552.9. Admiral Gupta has arrived to personally assess the Cardassian movements along the border. Several Federation colonies in the Demilitarized Zone have complained of..." (Recorded by Sisko) * "...discovered a new lifeform previously unreported. We have tentatively classified it as a protozoic species, but still have to..." (Recorded by Dax) * "...lost in a shuttlepod somewhere in the vicinity of the third moon of Bajor VII. We have two runabouts to use in the search..." (Recorded by Sisko) * "...a request by the Chamber of Ministers that I find absolutely ridiculous. They have actually requested that we begin to screen all arriving ships..." (Recorded by Kira) * "...were completed at 1700 and seem to be functioning with no further difficulties. A level 1 diagnostic..." (Recorded by DeCurtis) * "...the Admiral seemed satisfied that the Cardassians would not violate the treaty." (Recorded by Sisko) Scouting mission. ( ) * "Station Log, Stardate 47573.1. To respond to questions about setting up colonies near the wormhole Chief O'Brien and I have set out to survey near-by star systems." Category:Logs